


Copia's Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: don't ask. i really want to pet copia's hair don't @ me.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Copia's Hair

Reclining against the headboard you mindlessly scrolled through your phone, the sound of tinkling water lilting through the air from the bathroom where Copia was currently showering. You sighed to yourself, tossing the phone on the bedside table and scooting down on the bed to lie flat, throwing your arms behind your head and closing your eyes with a sigh.

The sound of the water stopped, shortly thereafter being replaced by the sound of a ...hair dryer? You silently mused over the fact that Copia never used it, but didn’t question it much, sighing lightly and staring at the black void behind your eyelids as your mind wandered.

Some quiet grumbling from the bathroom followed by the light flicking off made you open your eyes and turn your head, watching Copia meander out of the bathroom with his hands raking through his now-dry, and very _fluffy_ hair. Your mouth opened in a grin, propping yourself up on an elbow and smiling at him as he approached the bedside. 

Copia paused, looking down at you with a quizzical expression on his face, one hand stilling in his hair. “What?” he murmured, confused by your delighted expression.

“Your hair…” You sat up fully and scooted to the edge of the bed.

“..Y-yea?” Copia’s hand dropped from his hair.

“It’s so _fluffy!_ ” You joyfully exclaimed, reaching up to bury your fingers in it as he turned to sit down on the bed beside you. 

“Ah, yes. It becomes quite _unruly_ if I use the dryer,” he mumbled, gesturing with a swirling finger towards his own head, “Hence why I usually don’t.”

“I love it though…” you said quietly, practically petting him now, lost in the reverie of raking your fingers through his soft locks. Copia’s eyes watched your face as you lavished attention on him, smiling lightly and sighing as his posture started to slump. Your eyes finally met with his hooded gaze, smiling as you both leaned in for a soft kiss.

Pulling away slowly, you dropped your fingers from his hair and pushed backwards on the bed, repositioning to recline against the pillows once more. “C’mere” you gestured towards Copia, wiggling your fingers at him and reaching for his shoulders to pull him backwards.

Copia followed your movements, coming to lie against you between your legs with his back against your chest. You pulled your knees up on either side of his hips, his forearms coming to rest against your thighs. Settling in with a sigh, both of your hands came to find themselves digging into his hair again, lightly massaging his scalp and petting through the fluffy softness.

“Mmm…” Copia mumbled, his eyes sliding shut as he let himself sink into your embrace. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep in your arms, your own eyes falling shut at some point as you dozed off, one hand laying limply against his chest and the fingers of the other still buried in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> @ghulehsin everywhere else, you know.


End file.
